First Love
by Lain Lang
Summary: Você esqueceria do seu primeiro amor? RXHr, pósHogwarts Parte 3 e final no AR
1. Parte 1: O passado

Notas da autora: 

Inspirada na música First Love de Utada Hikaru, eu não sou japonesa, não falo japonês, e amo essa música de paixão! Tem a tradução dela aí e aconselho a pegar a música, uma linda melodia! 

_Dedicada a todas as pessoas que leram ou gostaram ou comentaram a minha outra songfic 'Ron e Hermione' e 'Londres' ! Muito obrigada! _

Obrigada a beta-reader Amanda.

Eu prefiro Ron a Rony. 

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence. **

**_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita _**

_Seu último beijo tinha sabor de tabaco _

**_Nigakute setsunai kaori _**

_Um gosto amargo e triste _

**_Ashita no imagoro ni wa _**

_Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou _

_Onde você estará amanhã a essa mesma hora? _

**_Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou _**

_Em quem você estará pensando? _

****

**_ You are always gonna be my love _**

_Você sempre será meu amor _

_ **Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo **_

_Mesmo que eu me apaixone por outra pessoa _

**_I'll remember to our love _**

_Eu lembrarei do amor _

**_You taught me how _**

_Que você me ensinou _

**_You are always gonna be the one _**

_Você sempre será o único _

_ **Ima wa mada kanashii love song **_

_Mas ainda é uma música triste _

_ **Atarashii uta utaeru made **_

_Até que eu possa cantar uma nova música _

**_Tachidomaru jikan ga ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru _**

_O tempo, para mim, está parado, mas ele está tentando deixar para trás _

**_Wasuretaku nai koto bakari _**

_Todas as coisas que eu não quero esquecer _

**_Ashita no imagoro ni wa watashi wa kitto naite 'ru _**

_Eu tenho certeza que eu estarei chorando amanhã a essa mesma hora _

_ **Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou **_

_Eu estarei pensando em você _

**_ You will always be inside my heart _**

_Você sempre estará em meu coração _

_ **Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara **_

_Sempre terá um lugar nele só para você _

**_ I hope that I have a place in your heart too _**

_Eu espero que eu também tenha um lugar em seu coração _

**_Now and forever you are still the one _**

_Agora e sempre você ainda é o único _

_ **Ima wa mada kanashii love song **_

_Mas ainda é uma música triste _

**_Atarashii uta utaeru made _**

_Até que eu possa cantar uma nova música _

**_ You are always gonna be my love _**

_Você sempre será meu amor _

**_ Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo _**

_Mesmo que eu me apaixone por outra pessoa _

**_I'll remember to love _**

_Eu lembrarei do amor _

**_You taught me how _**

_Que você me ensinou _

**_You are always gonna be the one _**

_Você sempre será o único _

_ **Ima wa mada kanashii love song **_

_Mas ainda é uma música triste _

**_Now and forever _**

_Agora e sempre _

** Primeira parte: O passado **

** Véspera do Dia dos Namorados – 13 de fevereiro de 1996 **

** - Ei! Mione! – gritou Ron pelo corredor. **

** Hermione se virou para ver quem gritava, viu quem era e, então, sorriu. Esperou por ele até chegar a ela. **

** - Que foi, Ron? **

** - Ahn… - Ron olhou para os lados dos corredores, viu que muitas pessoas o olhavam com curiosidade, afinal, fora ele que gritara no corredor. Ele puxou a amiga para uma das salas vazias. **

** - Desculpa, tinha muita gente olhando. **

** - Tudo bem! Então, que foi? **

** Ron nem notou que ainda mantinha a mão no braço dela e olhou para ela, mas acabou por sorrir e coçar a cabeça. **

** - Eu queria saber, Mione, se eu- Nós poderíamos sair amanhã… - e olhando para a cara de surpresa da amiga, logo falou – afinal, amanhã tem visita a Hogsmade e, sabe, eu queria ir lá, e Harry estará ocu- **

** - Claro que eu vou! – Hermione disse sorrindo. **

** E como se um peso tivesse saído de suas costas, Ron sorriu com alívio. **

** - Você nem precisava fazer toda essa… encenação para me convidar! A gente vai a Hogsmade juntos há anos! – e ela riu. **

** - É verdade,… mas é sempre bom ser um… cavalheiro – Ron também sorriu. **

** - Ah sim! Ronald Weasley, sempre um cavalheiro. **

** - Claro! Donzela? **

** Ron ofereceu o braço para a amiga, num jeito bem cortês. Hermione colocou o braço em volta do dele, e saíram da sala, ela escondendo o riso atrás da mão que colocara em sua boca. **

** E os dois foram para as suas aulas. **

**Dia dos Namorados – 14 de fevereiro de 1996 **

** Ron estava vestido casualmente, mas tivera o cuidado de passar um pouco de gel no cabelo e de não ter usado uma roupa muito 'de largado'. E usou uma colônia. Ele a esperava do lado de fora do castelo para irem juntos a Hogsmade. **

** Hermione desceu, estava vestida com uma blusinha branca e um jeans. Seu cabelo estava com duas presilhas, e um sorriso radiante no rosto. **

** - O dia está bonito! **

** - É mesmo... – disse Ron olhando para o céu – vamos? **

** - Claro! **

** E os dois amigos foram lado a lado para Hogsmade. **

** - Ei, Mione? **

** A garota se virou para olhar o amigo, ela estava indo em direção ao Três Vassouras. **

** - Que foi, Ron? **

** - Nós nunca visitamos muito os outros lados de Hogsmade... **

** - Você quer visitá-los hoje? **

** - Se você concordar... **

** - Claro! Por que não? Foi você que me convidou para vir aqui mesmo... **

** Ron apenas sorriu para ela e os dois subiram a rua. **

** - Olha, Ron! É a caverna do Si- **

** Hermione parou de falar imediatamente, olhou para os lados e continuou num tom bem mais baixo. **

** - Sirius... **

** - Você quer ver como ela está agora? **

** - Aham! Faz muito tempo que a gente não vem aqui... **

** Os dois escalaram o pequeno elevado que tinha até chegar a entrada da caverna. **

** - Uau! Isso aqui está... um... nojo! – falou Hermione, e sua voz ecoou na caverna. **

** - Verdade. Deve ser a falta de alguém aqui... **

** - É... **

** Ron estava na entrada da caverna, enquanto Hermione já estava bem adentro dela, tendo uma boa distância entre os dois. Ela estranhou o silêncio do amigo e olhou em direção a ele: **

** - Por que você está tão quieto? – ela o olhou, mas não o conseguia vê-lo direito, pois o sol estava bem em direção à entrada – por que não vem para mais dentro? **

** Ele atendeu o pedido da amiga e andou alguns passos em direção a ela, até uma distância que ela poderia enxergá-lo. Porém ainda havia um espaço considerável entre eles. **

** - Belo lugar para o final do nosso passeio! – comentou Ron, meio rindo e meio olhando o lugar. **

** - Haha... verdade – falou Hermione, rindo também, mas olhando para ele. **

** Ron a olhou pelo canto dos olhos e percebeu que ela o observava. Ele sorriu para ela, Hermione retribuiu igualmente, e um silêncio se instalou. **

** Ele não resistiu, alcançou-a e a beijou. **

** O beijo a pegou de surpresa, mantinha os olhos abertos e arregalados, não conseguia pensar em nada na hora, e deu um passo para trás inconscientemente. Ron se soltou dela e se afastou. **

** - Me desculpe... – sussurrou ele, sem olhar para ela, continuou – foi só o momento e... bom... me desculpe, vamos indo... está ficando tarde. **

** Ron pegou a mão dela rapidamente e a puxou para frente, mas ela não foi. **

** Hermione segurava firmemente a mão dele e se fincou no lugar que estava, ele se virou para ver o que havia acontecido. Ela estava olhando o chão, mas levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo e, sem hesitação, deu passos rápidos em direção a ele e o beijou, profundamente. **

** Os braços dele rapidamente responderam, abraçando-a pela cintura. E Ron retribuiu o beijo, sorrindo. **

** O tempo passou e os dois nem perceberam, quando um beijo terminava logo se emendava num outro e assim foi até que... **

** - Está ficando tarde – Hermione disse e deu um leve selinho na boca dele. **

** - É... está mesmo – concordou Ron e ele também deu um selinho nela. **

** Hermione sorriu para ele e perguntou: **

** - Vamos? **

** Ron apenas assentiu com a cabeça e foi na frente. Ela ficou surpresa por ele nem tê-la esperado, deveria ser um cavalheiro e deixar ela ir primeiro... **

** - Você não vem? **

** Ela olhou para ele, Ron a estava esperando na entrada da caverna, de costas, com uma mão atrás, esperando a dela. **

** O sorriso dela foi radiante, e Hermione foi até ele. **

** Os dois saíram de mãos dadas da caverna. **

** Natal - 25 de dezembro de 1996 **

** Hogwarts inteira já sabia que Hermione Granger estava de namoro sério desde meados de fevereiro ou março com Ronald Weasley, apesar de mal parecer. Os dois não se comportavam como um casal, raramente eram vistos de mãos dadas ou mesmo sozinhos, obviamente eles, de vez em quando, não eram visto na escola por algumas horas, mas ninguém nunca os flagrara. Eles eram _bem_ discretos. **

** Porém, como todos os alunos sabiam, Hogwarts ficava vazia na época do Natal, e as coisas que acontecem nela nessa época não costuma se espalhar. Por isso, Ron e Hermione ficavam mais à vontade nessa época do ano e até que se comportavam como um casal, _de verdade_. **

** - E aí, Ron? O que deu à Mione? – perguntou Harry enquanto abria a pilha de presentes. **

** - Ainda não dei... **

** - Como não? Mas hoje é natal! **

** - Eu sei... eu vou dar hoje! **

** Harry fez uma cara de que agora ele havia entendido, depois os dois continuaram a abrir seus presentes. **

** - Onde está Harry? **

** - Ele recebeu uma carta _dela._ – Ron disse sussurrando a última palavra. **

**- E? – Hermione também sussurrava. **

** - Ela o convidou para passar o natal com ela. **

** - Mas ele já foi? **

** - Pois é... **

** - Nem para dizer 'tchau'?! – falou Hermione indignada. **

** Ron deu um risinho. **

** - Que foi?! **

** - Nada... só sinto uma pontinha de ciúmes. **

** - Ciúmes? Do Harry?! **

** Ele não agüentou, seu risinho passou para uma risada e só conseguiu fazer com que ela ficasse mais brava. **

** - Eeeeii!!! **

** - É mentira? – perguntou Ron, rindo. **

** - Ele ao menos podia ter falado 'Feliz Natal' antes de ir, né?! **

** - Bom, eu lembro dele dizendo para lhe falar ' Feliz Natal' por ele... **

** - Depois que ela apareceu, ele parece ter esquecido um pouco os amigos... **

** Hermione comentou, distraída, ela estava olhando para a sala comunal a sua volta, os dois estavam sozinhos. Apesar de alguns alunos de Grifinória terem ficado para o Natal na escola, ainda era cedo para qualquer um deles acordarem. **

** - Levante os braços. – mandou ela. **

** - Por quê? – perguntou Ron desconfiado, já parara de rir. **

** - Não pergunte, faça. **

** Não vendo nada de errado em fazer o que ela estava pedindo, Ron levantou os braços, formando um 'T'. **

** - Levante mais. **

** Um 'Y'. **

** - Mais. **

** Ron colocou os braços lá em cima, como se quisesse pegar alguma coisa que estivesse no teto. **

** - Tá bom assim? **

** - Ótimo. **

** Ela sorriu e ele perguntou: **

**- Para que- **

** Hermione o abraçou, colocou os dois braços em volta dele fortemente. A primeira reação dele foi parar de falar, e ela disse: **

** - Feliz Natal, Ron. **

** Ele baixou os braços, abraçando-a na altura do pescoço e sorriu. **

** - Feliz Natal, Mione. **

** O casal estava voltando da cabana de Hagrid, eles haviam passado a tarde toda com ele, conversando. A trilha até o castelo era um pouco longa e lenta quando nevava, então Ron e Hermione caminhavam devagar e de mãos dadas. De repente, ela parou. **

** - Tenho algo para você, vem comigo. **

** Ela havia falado no ouvido dele e depois o puxou, saindo da trilha e indo em direção ao lago congelado. **

** Ao chegar lá, ela se virou para ele e falou: **

** - Vou te ensinar uma coisa. **

** - Ensinar o quê? **

** E Hermione pegou a varinha... **

** - _Accio_! **

** Dois pares de patins voaram de um arbusto para as mãos dela. **

** - A patinar é claro! **

** - No lago?! **

** - É! Por que não? **

** - E se o gelo estiver muito fino? **

** - Eu te salvo! **

** Ron olhou desconfiado, e ela o olhou suplicando, ele acabou por desistir e falar: **

** - Ok! Ok! Eu vou! **

** Hermione deu um par para ele colocar e, assim como ele, também colocou o dela. **

** A mão de Ron segurava fortemente a mão da namorada, mais por apoio para não cair do que para qualquer outra coisa. O casal estava em pé na beirada do lago, Hermione tinha um sorriso-meio-riso na cara, enquanto observava a cara de apavorado do namorado. **

** - Então, vamos? **

** - Mas agorAAAAAAAA- **

** *BAM* **

** Ela havia empurrado ele para frente, de modo que ele deslizasse um pouco como se estivesse esquiando, mas com o passar do desespero, Ron acabou por perder o equilíbrio e caiu. **

** - Hahahahahaha! **

** A risada de Hermione ecoava pela floresta e pelo lago, parecia a única coisa que soava tão alto num raio de quilômetros. Ela patinou até onde estava ele e se agachou. **

** - Machucou? **

** - Machucou?! – Ron berrou, enquanto se sentava – você me pergunta se machucou?! Não! 'Magina! **

** - Tá bom. – disse Hermione dando de ombros, ela se levantou e fez menção de patinar quando... – Waa!!! **

** Ron agarrou os pés dela, fazendo com que ela caísse, e com a varinha fez amortecer a queda dela, até que as costas dela encostassem-se ao lago gelado sem machucá-la. Ele olhou para ela e disse: **

** - Você é uma péssima namorada... **

** - Você é um péssimo patinador... **

** E eles deram risadas. **

** - Vem aqui... – Ron falou para ela, pedindo com mão que ela viesse sentar com ele. **

** Ela foi, se sentou na frente dele, de modo que ele pudesse abraçá-la por trás e ela pudesse descansar nas costas nele. Ron colocou a cabeça no ombro dela e tirou algo do bolso. **

** - Quero que use. **

** E ele tirou um dos dois anéis prateados que tinha na caixa. **

** - Este é seu. **

** O anel era liso por fora e dentro havia uma gravação. _Ron and Mione Always_. **

** - E este é meu – Ron disse mostrando um anel um pouco maior que o dela, e continuou – nós dois iremos usar, _neste_ dedo. **

** Ron indicou o dedo da aliança de casamento. **

** - Mas, Ron, esse dedo é o de cas- Hermione começou. **

** - Sabe por que esse é o dedo da aliança de casamento? **

** Ignorando que ele acabara de interrompê-la, Mione só disse não com a cabeça. **

** - Por que tem uma artéria neste dedo – o indicador de Ron partiu do dedo onde estava o anel e percorreu até chegar em cima do peito dela – que vai até o coração. **

** - Verdade? **

** - Você não sabia? **

** - Não... – ela sorriu. **

** Ele sorriu também. **

** - Bom... vamos lá então! Como se patina? **

** E o começo da noite de Natal foi recebida com os barulhos dos tombos dele e as risadas dela. **

Notas da Autora (2): 

A história da artéria é verdadeira, porém minha beta-reader me corrigiu de que o sangue, na verdade, corre do coração ao dedo. Por uma questão de preguiça e achar que desse modo ficava mais bonito, resolvi não mudar nada. 

O abraço que ocorre depois do Ron levantar os braços em 'T','Y' e 'I' vem de um filme que não me recordo qual é. 


	2. Parte 2: O presente

Notas da Autora: 

Alexis – esposa de Harry, Sofia é a filha deles. 

Desculpe pela parte deprimente do capítulo. 

** Segunda Parte: O presente **

** Aniversário de Harry – 31 de julho de 2002 **

_Ron, _

_Você irá para lá? Se você for, me espere, quero ir junto. Esse ano, estou em Londres. _

_Estarei hospedada no Caldeirão Furado. Me encontre lá. _

_ Mione _

**Esse foi o bilhete que Ron havia recebido de Hermione ontem. Hoje, agora, ele estava em frente ao local, fazia muito tempo que não ia lá. Ele entrou. **

** - Pois não? **

** Ron virou-se para olhar quem era, não conhecia, era alguém jovem. **

** - Estou aqui para buscar uma hóspede, Hermione Granger. **

** - Seu nome? **

** - Ronald... **

** O jovem rapaz esperou para que ele falasse o sobrenome, mas não o ouviu. **

** - Espere um momento, por favor. **

** Foi o que o rapaz disse, depois de um tempo, e subiu uma escada. Logo depois, Hermione estava descendo dela, vestida como trouxa. **

** - Ei. **

** Ele a cumprimentou. **

** - Como vai, Ron? **

** - Bem, e você? **

** - Também. Vamos, podemos conversar no caminho. **

** - Claro. **

** E eles saíram. **

** - Não recebi sua última carta... – Ron começou, enquanto os dois andavam pelas ruas cheias de Londres. **

** - Pois é, fiquei muito ocupada essas últimas semanas. E quando decidi que vinha para cá, mandei uma coruja que era mais rápido. Desculpe. **

** - Tudo bem... então, o que está fazendo? **

** - Vou começar meu novo emprego em setembro, e você? **

** - Como eu disse a você nas cartas, continuo com o restaurante, os negócios vão bem. **

** Os dois pararam de falar por um tempo, pois estavam ocupados demais comprando os bilhetes de metrô, pegando o trem e sendo empurrados pelas pessoas apressadas. **

** O destino de Ron e Hermione era longe, apesar disso os dois não trocaram uma palavra. Quando chegaram, logo se percebeu a mudança da agitada cidade de Londres com o local, era calmo e com poucas pessoas. **

** Eles viraram para uma rua mais vazia ainda e a seguiram até o final dela, que se deparava a um portão velho e enferrujado. Quando entraram, não se via nada além de mato e uma trilha, eles seguiram ela até que o mato se abrisse em vasto campo vazio. **

** - Eu nunca vim aqui... – falou Hermione, mais para si mesma. **

** - Agora ele está protegido, para qualquer um que venha para cá. **

** Hermione o olhou, um pouco apreensiva. **

** - Está tudo bem, eu a avisei que você viria – disse Ron entendendo o olhar. **

** Após atravessarem o campo vazio, a paisagem do lugar mudou drasticamente, agora se via um jardim muito bem cuidado, com flores coloridas e muito vivas e no final do jardim tinha uma casa. Ao se aproximarem da casa, eles visualizaram duas pessoas, uma pequena que corria pelo jardim e outra que estava sentada num banco, aparentemente, lendo. **

** Depois de alguns passos, a mulher que estava sentada, virou sua cabeça para os dois e deu um largo sorriso. **

** - Ron! Hermione! **

** Os dois retribuíram o sorriso e foram abraçá-la. **

** - Vocês voltaram? – perguntou a mulher, curiosa. **

** Ron e Hermione, confusos, olharam para ela depois um para o outro, deram um sorriso de embaraço. **

** - Não – disse Hermione – só viemos juntos. **

** - Ah... me desculpe... – disse ela embaraçada e, para mudar de assunto, comentou – acho que você nunca chegou a visitar aqui... **

** A mulher indicou com mão o lugar à sua volta. **

** - É verdade, estive muito ocupada esses últimos anos. Também não fiquei na Inglaterra – justificou Hermione. **

** - Sofia! Para de brincar e vem cumprimentar seus tios! **

** A menina, que estava correndo pelo campo, parou e se virou. Saiu correndo novamente, mas em direção as três pessoas. **

** - Tio Ron! – Sofia gritou e abraçou com força a perna dele. **

** - Ei! Desse jeito você me derruba! **

** Ela se soltou dele e colocou as mãos atrás de si e disse com um sorriso embaraçado: **

** - Desculpe. **

** - Tudo bem... – Ron passou a mão pela cabeça dela. **

** - Essa é a Sofia?! Como ela cresceu! – Hermione interrompeu. **

** - Quem é você? – Sofia indagou quando ouviu a voz da outra moça. **

** Hermione se agachou, ficando com a cabeça na altura da de Sofia. **

** - Eu sou a tia Herm- **

** - Tia Mione!! – e a menina a abraçou, pelo pescoço – eu ti vi nas fotos que a gente tem pela casa! E mamãe fala muito de você... **

** - Hihihi... então quer dizer que não mudei nada, né? **

** Sofia balançou a cabeça alegremente, dizendo não. **

** - Sofi... por que não mostra para eles onde está o papai? **

** - Claro, mamãe! **

** Sofia puxou a mão de Hermione, Ron já ia segui-las quando a mulher o impediu. **

** - Sim, Alexis? **

** - Vocês não pretendem voltar? **

** - Não falamos disso... **

** - Você não quer? **

** - Nós mudamos, Alexis. Já não somos mais como éramos. **

** Alexis deu um sorriso gentil, e olhou para o banco. **

_'Para Alexis, que adora ler, sentada, com um jardim a sua volta. De Harry, que adoraria passar o resto de sua vida, sentado ao lado dela.' _

**Essa era gravação que tinha no banco. **

** - Sentimentos não mudam – ela afirmou. **

** Ron olhou longamente para Alexis, que ainda encarava o banco, depois falou: **

** - Vamos, as duas devem estar nos esperando. **

** E Alexis acordou de seus pensamentos e apenas assentiu com a cabeça para Ron. **

** Os dois foram para trás da casa, havia uma cerca branca e alta, com flores crescendo entrelaçados com ela. Bem no meio dela, havia um corredor que dava para uma colina. **

** Na colina, Ron e Alexis viram Hermione e Sofia olhando para uma parede de mármore que tinha flores em sua volta. No meio da parede, tinha uma foto, um Harry sorrindo para as duas. **

** Bem em cima do retrato, tinha uma gravação. **

_'Para Harry, que me deu os dois melhores presentes, seu amor e uma filha. De Alexis, que vive por eles.' _

**- Vocês são muito lerdos! – disse Sofia. **

** Alexis sorriu para a filha. **

** - Desculpe, mas não tenho culpa que você seja tão rápida! **

** Sofia riu com o elogio da mãe. **

** - Sofi, eu acho que o tio Sirius chegou! Por que não vai lá e traz ele aqui? **

** - Ok, mamis! **

** E ela saiu correndo, de novo. **

** - É muito bonito, Alexis – comentou Hermione, ainda olhando o memorial. **

** - Obrigada, é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer – disse Alexis, também olhando para a parede. **

** Ron apenas olhava mais em baixo, onde havia várias mensagens gravadas, de Sofia, de Sirius, dele, de Lupin, de Neville, de Dumbledore, de toda a sua família, de seus colegas da escola, de Draco e até da família Dursley. **

** - Por que você não escreve, Mione? **

** Ela olhou para baixo e percebeu o que Ron estava falando. **

** - Com a varinha? **

** - Aham – respondeu ele. **

** Hermione pensou um pouco, pegou a varinha e escreveu. **

** - Pronto! **

** - Não estaria completo sem você – disse Alexis. **

** - Desculpe a demora, por não vir aqui por tanto tempo. **

** - Tudo bem, sei como se sente. Todos nós sabemos. **

** Ron e Hermione olharam para Alexis, como se esperassem que ela falasse mais alguma coisa. **

** - Sabe o que é o mais estranho? – ela encarou a foto de Harry – que por mais que eu fique velha, por mais que Sofia cresça, neste dia eu sempre irei chorar mais que eu chorei no ano passado. **

** E Alexis deixou as lágrimas caírem. E como se fosse um sussurro para si mesma, falou: **

**- E às vezes, eu só queria que ele pudesse me assombrar... **

**Alexis tapou a boca e se inclinou para se apoiar em Hermione, que não se segurou também, e a abraçou. **

** - Mamãe!!!! **

** Ouvia-se a voz da pequena Sofia de longe. Ela, com certeza, estava correndo para a colina. **

** - Rápido! Se recomponha, não quero que ela nos veja chorando – Alexis disse para Mione. **

** - Af... tio... Si- rius...che-...gou... – ela disse entre intervalos e ofegante. **

** E os três riram pela atitude infantil de Sofia. **

**1° de agosto de 2002 – Madrugada na casa de Alexis **

** Hermione não conseguia dormir, ela havia ficado na casa da mulher de Harry por insistência da mesma. Ela não conseguiu dizer não e nem Ron, saiu da cama e foi andar um pouco para clarear as idéias. **

** A lua estava cheia e, junto com as estrelas, iluminava o jardim, que tinha um ar sereno e calmo. Ela deu um sorriso e andou até o banco, onde havia encontrado Alexis na manhã. **

** Ela leu novamente a gravação, havia lido hoje mesmo quando foram cumprimentar Sirius, achara muito romântico da parte de Harry e triste, de algum modo seu amigo já previra seu triste fim. **

** - Não consegue dormir? **

** Tomada pelo susto, ela se virou rapidamente. **

** - Ron! Que susto! **

** - Desculpe... – ele falou, desviando o olhar para o banco. **

** - Sinto a falta dele. **

** - Eu também. **

** - Por que desistiu de ser bruxo? – havia muito tempo que Ron a mandou uma carta, pelos modos trouxas, dizendo que desistira da magia. **

** - Más lembranças... e você, o que vai fazer agora? Você falou do seu novo emprego... **

** - É, vou ser professora... – e um pouco hesitante, Hermione continuou – em Hogwarts. **

** Ron a olhou, mas não disse nada. Sua expressão, Hermione não conseguia ler, não sabia se ele estava triste, bravo ou feliz. Porém, antes mesmo de ela tentar descobrir, ele voltou a olhar o banco. **

** - Que bom, espero que seja feliz lá. **

** - Tentarei... **

** Depois de alguns segundos, que pareciam uma eternidade para os dois, Hermione resolveu puxar assunto. **

** - Então, como está sendo sua vida de trouxa? **

** - Bem! Melhor do que eu esperava, pensei que não iria conseguir viver sem magia... e você? Com a magia? **

** - Bom, eu já estou bem acostumada, né? **

** Ron riu um pouco e continuou: **

** - Aonde você foi nesses anos? **

** - Fui para a França, a Bulgária e mais alguns países. Fiz alguns estudos em cada um deles, para minha formação de professora. **

** - Que matéria? **

** - Aritmacia. **

** Ron deu um assovio. **

** - Que coragem, hein? **

** Dessa vez foi Hermione que riu. **

** E sem perceber, os dois acabaram por sentar no banco e conversar sobre suas vidas, seus trabalhos e sobre os velhos tempos até o nascer do Sol. **

**1° de agosto de 2002 – Casa de Alexis **

** - Por que vocês não ficam por mais um dia? – insistiu Alexis, no café-da-manhã. **

** - É!!! Por que vocês não ficam?! – concordou Sofia. **

** Hermione sorriu, não faria mal nenhum em ficar mais um dia naquele lindo lugar, ela ainda tinha um tempinho antes de rumar para Hogwarts. Porém, era Ron que estava hesitante em ficar. **

** - Eu não posso ficar tanto tempo longe do restaurante e já fiquei ontem. **

** - Ahn! Vamos, titio Ron! A gente pode brincar, nós nem brincamos direito ontem! **

** - Nós brincamos a tarde toda! – reclamou Ron. **

** Sofia emburrou a cara, mas logo depois a trocou por um sorriso gentil, _bem_ gentil. **

** - Já disse como você tá bonito hoje, tio Ron? **

** Ron a olhou desconfiado. **

** - O que você quer? **

** A menina fez uma cara de indignação e começou a brigar com o amigo do pai. Enquanto isso, Alexis e Hermione se divertiam com a cena. **

** - Mione? **

** Ela olhou para Alexis, mostrando que a estava ouvindo. **

** - Vem comigo, quero te mostrar uma coisa. **

** - Ok – Mione largou o copo na mesa e a seguiu pelo corredor da casa. **

** As duas entraram numa sala, que estava trancada. Alexis andou até um dos cantos do cômodo vazio, tirou o lençol que estava cobrindo um enorme objeto. Um grande espelho. **

** - Não reconhece? – perguntou Alexis. **

** - É um espelho... não é? **

** - Não, é o espelho de Ojesed. Pensei que já o tinha visto! **

** - Não, não... Ron e Harry o viram no Natal do primeiro ano, e eu não estava na escola – falou Hermione, um pouco distraída, fascinada com o espelho. **

** - Não quer vê-lo? **

** Hermione olhou para ela e hesitou. Na verdade, não queria. **

** - Acho melhor não. **

** - Por quê? **

** - Por que está aqui? – Hermione perguntou, queria desviar a atenção dela. **

** Alexis percebeu o desconforto dela e resolveu não insistir. **

** - Dumbledore mandou para cá, vai ficar por aqui essa semana. Até ele arranjar um lugar para colocá-lo. **

** - Ahn... Sofia já viu? **

** - Já... foi um acidente, ela não deveria ter visto. Mas fiquei feliz por ela ter visto, no final das contas. **

** - O que ela viu? **

** - O pai – falou Alexis, sorridente. **

** - Sofia se tornou uma linda menina – falou Hermione. **

** - Pois é, pensei que seria uma péssima mãe. E você não pretende ter filhos? **

** - Ãhn... não tenho tempo para isso, vou ser professora em Hogwarts. Além do mais, nem namorando estou. **

** - Mas e o Ron? **

** Hermione franziu a testa. **

** - Al- **

** - Mamãe!!! Mamãe!!! **

** *BAM* **

** A porta se escancarou. **

** - Olha o que o tio Ron fez pra mim?! **

** - Sofia, quantas vezes tenho que dizer para você não ficar correndo desse jeito pela casa?! **

** - Desculpa... – ela sussurrou e deu passos bem devagar, para não fazer barulho, indo até a mãe. **

** Ela abriu a mão e se viu uma grande mancha de chocolate derretido na mão dela. **

** - Yuck! Derreteu! **

** - É claro que derreteu! Você deixou a mão fechada o tempo todo, ficou quente! Vamos lavar essa mão. **

** E Alexis pegou a filha no colo e saiu da sala, Ron apareceu na porta. **

** - Ela corre muito rápido – ele se justificou. **

** - Você que tá fora de forma – falou Sofia, emburrada, parecia que não gostava de ficar no colo da mãe e não poder andar, _correr_. **

** - Fique aí, eu já volto. **

** Ron entrou no cômodo, e a primeira coisa que reparou foi no espelho. **

** - Nossa! Como veio parar aqui?! **

** - Dumbledore resolveu deixar aqui por um tempo – falou Hermione, que só estava assistindo a toda a cena – Alexis me contou. **

** Ele deu uns passos para ficar de frente ao espelho, olhou, e seus olhos ficaram arregalados. **

** - O quê? O que está vendo? **

** Ainda olhando para o espelho, Ron deu um sorriso e virou para encarar Hermione. **

** - Harry... acho que você nunca viu neste espelho, por que não olha? **

** - Nã- **

** Tarde demais, Ron já havia puxado a mão dela, ela ficou de frente para o espelho. E lá estavam, os três inseparáveis amigos de longa data, Ron, Hermione e Harry, sorrindo e acenando. Os olhos de Hermione começaram a se encher de lágrimas, ela se virou para Ron. **

** - Eu realmente sinto falta dele... **

** Ela o abraçou forte. **

** - E de você também. **

** Ron retribuiu o abraço e se segurava para não chorar, já havia chorado demais nesse assunto. **

** - Eu também... **

** - Não chora não, tia. **

** Sofia estava do lado dos dois, e eles nem perceberam, Hermione limpou as lágrimas e se agachou. **

** - Como a gente não ouviu você chegando? **

** - Mamãe pediu para eu não ficar fazendo tanto barulho pela casa, mas se você tá com saudades do papai, olha no espelho! – disse Sofia, sorrindo e indo em direção ao espelho. **

** - Tá vendo o papai? Olha ele lá! – disse ela apontando para o meio do espelho – e do lado dele tá a mamãe! **

** Ron e Hermione ficaram do lado de Sofia, de um modo que não aparecessem no espelho. **

** Ela olhou para os dois adultos que estavam na sala e fez uma carinha de irritação – Vocês querem se abaixar? Meu pescoço dói depois de ficar tanto tempo olhando para cima! **

** Sofia puxou as mãos dos dois ao mesmo tempo, e como ela tinha força! Ron e Hermione subitamente foram para baixo com tanta velocidade que... **

** *TLINK* **

** - Ei! Vocês têm o mesmo colar que a mamãe! Mas ela não tem esse anel aí pendurado... – comentou Sofia. **

** Os colares que os dois guardavam dentro da roupa se bateram, na hora que eles se agacharam. Cada um tinha um pingente de uma varinha e um anel prateado, com uma gravação dentro. **

** - O que tá escrito? Não sei ler... **

** Hermione sentiu suas orelhas ferveram e o rosto a ficar vermelho, ela estava olhando fixamente para Ron depois que os colares de bateram. Ela desviou o olhar do dele e sorriu para Sofia: **

** - S-Sua mãe não está te chamando? **

** - Huh? – Sofia fez uma cara de confusa, depois bateu com a mão na própria testa – Ai!! Mamãe deve tá me chamando pro banho! Já volto! **

** E ela saiu correndo. Ron e Hermione se levantaram e se olharam, mas logo começaram a rir quando se ouviu a voz de Alexis de longe. **

** - Sofia Briek Potter! Quantas vezes tenho que falar para você não correr pela casa desse jeito! **

** - Ela não toma jeito - comentou Ron. **

** - É... Ela sempre foi assim? **

** - Sim... V-Vejo que ainda usa o colar... **

** - É... você também... e Alexis. **

** - Alexis disse que vai dar para Sofi quando ela ficar maior. **

** - Será que ela vai para Hogwarts? **

** - Não sei... Alexis não quer... **

** - Por quê? **

** Ron franziu a testa. **

** - Eu e Alexis tomamos atitudes parecidas, desistimos da magia. **

** - Mas se Sofia receber a carta e quiser ir... **

** - Sim, Alexis não a impedirá... mas até lá, viverá como trouxa. **

** - Ainda não entendo por que vocês- **

** - Hermione, é fácil. A magia acabou com o nosso melhor amigo, acabou com a vida de muitas pessoas. **

** - Mas isso não é moti- **

** - Harry é um motivo mais que suficiente. **

** Hermione se calou, a sala ficou quieta por uns instantes até que a voz dela apareceu novamente. **

** - E-Eu ainda tenho esperanças... – ela falou, baixinho – porque eu ainda acredito na magia e no bem dela. **

** Ron a olhou surpreso. Ela continuou. **

** - Eu me tornei professora, justamente para passar essa esperança para os alunos. Eles são o futuro, chegam a Hogwarts em busca da linda história sobre feitiços e magias que ouvem de suas casas, tanto trouxas como bruxos. E não quero desapontá-los e acredito que Harry também não. **

** - Hermi- **

** - Não desista também, Harry não gostaria que você desistisse. **

** Ron, por fim, sorriu para ela. **

** - Admiro sua força de vontade, Hermione. Uma força típica de uma grifinória, assim como Harry. **

** - Você também foi um grifinório. **

** - Sim, _fui_. Tenho certeza de que Harry me entenderá, são lembranças dolorosas demais, e as únicas que guardo estão aqui – e Ron tocou no pingente e no anel. **

** Ele deu alguns passos em direção a ela, ficou bem em frente, de modo que se desse mais algum movimento para frente, a tocaria. **

** - Harry Potter, meu melhor amigo, e _você_. **

** Ron abaixou a cabeça e deu um beijo gentil nos lábios dela, tão gentil que Hermione só o sentiu por alguns segundos e logo desapareceu, ele já havia se separado dela. **

** - Avise a Alexis e Sofia que eu tive que ir, não posso ficar tanto tempo longe do restaurante. **

** Ele já estava passando pela porta quando ela disse, depressa: **

** - Ficaremos assim?! **

** O sorriso que ele deu fora enigmático, como se a estivesse provocando. Ele jogou um cartão, ela estendeu a mão e o cartão voou para a mão dela. **

** - Quem sabe um chá? **

** E ele partiu. **

Notas da Autora (2): 

O banco com a gravação foi tirado do filme 'Notting Hill', uma parte desse capítulo foi inspirada nela. Quem viu o filme talvez entenda a parte de Ron e Hermione terem sentado no banco. 


	3. Parte 3: O futuro

**Terceira Parte: O Futuro **

**14 de fevereiro de 2003 – Restaurante 'W' **

**- Sr. Weasley? **

**- Sim? **

**- O cliente da mesa 7 deseja falar com o senhor. **

**Ronald Weasley revirou os olhos, seu restaurante estava cheio e ele estava ocupadíssimo. Era o dia dos namorados e o movimento estava intenso, casais e mais casais chegavam para comemorar a data especial, e ele tinha que atender algum cliente que provavelmente está sozinho para estar reclamando de alguma coisa. **

**Ao chegar a mesa 7, percebeu rapidamente que não era 'um' cliente, mas 'uma'. **

**- Hermione? **

**Ela se virou. **

**- Ron! **

**Hermione se levantou da cadeira e cumprimentou com um abraço apertado. **

**- Já faz um tempo, né? – ela continuou a falar. **

**- Sim... acho que alguns meses... **

**- É! Eu não pude sair da escola no Natal. **

**- Imagino... – ele mantinha as mãos atrás do corpo como faz a maioria dos gerentes de restaurante. **

**- Está bem lotado seu restaurante, né? **

**- É... – Ron disse olhando a sua volta – dia dos namorados, sabe como é. **

**- É, dia dos namorados... – Hermione olhou distraidamente a sua volta, como Ron. **

**Ele parou para observá-la, ela estava bonita, mais do que de costume. Hermione usava um vestido preto, estava levemente maquiada e tinha o cabelo preso numa trança.**

**- Você quer esperar eu sair daqui? – ele falou de repente, numa voz um pouco rouca. **

**Hermione o encarou, surpresa. Ela apenas sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. **

**o **

**Ron acabou por convidá-la a experimentar a comida de seu restaurante, pois não poderia sair de lá naquele momento. O lugar estava muito cheio. **

**- Deve estar ganhando um bom dinheiro, não? – comentou Hermione, tomando um gole de vinho. **

**- É, mas eu estou solteiro, então sobra dinheiro. Se eu fosse casado, seria outra história... **

**Hermione riu. **

**Um dos garçons chamou o patrão de novo, Ron falou um pouco com ele e pediu licença a Hermione, tinha que atender um cliente. **

**Ela estava sentada na mesa 7, comendo acompanhada pelo Ron. Bom, mais ou menos, de vez em quando ele tinha que sair na mesa e resolver algum problema no restaurante. **

**Passado algumas horas, o restaurante já estava bem vazio e Ron já estava há um bom tempo sentado na cadeira, em frente a Hermione. **

**- Nós paramos de brigar depois... – comentou Ron. **

**- É verdade, nós crescemos! A gente brigava por cada motivo bobo. **

**- Você que se irrita fácil. **

**- Olha quem fala... seu último cliente está saindo. **

**Ron olhou para a saída do restaurante e deu um rápido aceno com a mão. **

**- Está ficando tarde... **

**- Eu sei, tenho que voltar ao hotel. **

**- É perigoso, eu te acompanho. **

**- Não precisa, só preciso ir ao banheiro e apa- **

**- Eu insisto – Ron mudou o tom de voz. **

**Hermione o encarou por um tempo, mas depois abriu um sorriso e concordou em deixá-lo a levar ela para o hotel. **

**Os dois já iam começar a andar para o hotel quando Ron parou e Hermione perguntou: **

**- Que foi? **

**- Não quer conhecer minha casa? **

**Vários pensamentos ocorreram na cabeça de Hermione, nenhum que não a deixava desconfortável. Ela olhou para ele e sem se dar conta, respondeu: **

**- Claro. **

**E todos os pensamentos foram embora. **

**A casa de Ron, na verdade, era um apartamento. Quando os dois entraram, ele ligou a luz, iluminando uma bela sala de estar. Hermione tirou o casaco e a bolsa, deixando-os no sofá. **

**- Quer algo para beber? **

**Hermione caminhou até a cozinha, onde Ron estava fuçando a geladeira. **

**- É um belo apartamento! **

**- Obrigado... acho que aqui não tem muita opção, além do mais você deve preferir uma bebida bruxa, não?**

**- Está tudo bem, já tomei bastante vinho no seu restaurante. E além do mais _você está me devendo um chá_. **

**Ron, imediatamente a olhou e deu um sorriso maroto para ela.**

**- Vou preparar, por que não se senta na sala? **

**- Não precisa de ajuda? **

**- Não, obrigado. Eu vivi sozinho todo esse tempo, sabia? **

**Hermione riu um pouco e caminhou até a sala, mas não se sentou. Ficou observando o que tinha nas estantes das paredes. Ela notou rapidamente que uma varinha que estava num suporte, era a que ele usava nos tempos de escola. **

**- Não tem medo que alguém descubra que isso é uma varinha mágica? **

**Ron entrou na sala com uma bandeja, ele colocou na mesinha do centro e começou a preparar as xícaras. **

**- Não, porque eu não a uso, então não há como saber. **

**- Por que a deixou como objeto de decoração? **

**- Porque não tem outro propósito pra mim... **

**- Então por que não a partiu no meio? **

**Hermione tirou os olhos da varinha e os colocou sobre Ron, ela o havia encurralado. **

**- Se você quer saber se eu ainda a uso, eu não uso. **

**- Por que você não a partiu? – Hermione insistiu, já caminhando em direção a ele. **

**Ron parou o que estava fazendo e ficou de pé, ele a olhou bem nos olhos e sem piscar, disse: **

**- Preferia morrer que usar magia novamente. **

**A expressão de Hermione mudou, estava surpresa. Agora, mais do que nunca, percebeu como Ronald Weasley mudou, já não era o garoto bobo e inconseqüente que ele já fora um dia, Ron virou um adulto trouxa e maduro. E, talvez, também já não era a pessoa por quem se apaixonou. **

**- Acho... que preciso ir... **

**Desta vez, era Ron que olhou surpreso. **

**- Como? Já? **

**- Eu acabei de lembrar... preciso fazer umas coisas... eu já tenho que volta para Hogwarts amanhã cedo – ela se recusava olhá-lo nos olhos. **

**Sem perder tempo, Hermione andou até o sofá e pegou seu casaco. **

**- Eu sei onde é a porta. Tchau, Ron. **

**- Hey! He- **

**BAM **

**Ron encontrou com a porta e estando tão perto dela, ouviu-se um craque, ela tinha aparatado. Ele poderia ter impedido ela, mas estava tão surpreso com a súbita atitude que ele ficou um pouco paralisado e quando se deu conta, mesmo que corresse, não chegaria a tempo de impedi-la. **

'**Acho que seria melhor assim...', Ron começou a pensar enquanto se sentava no chão e se apoiando na porta. 'Já não sou o mesmo de antes, a gente já terminou uma vez... poderíamos terminar de novo', ele fechou os olhos e inconscientemente segurou em alguma coisa que estava dentro de sua camisa. **

**NOC - NOC **

**O susto fez Ron abrir os olhos rapidamente e se levantar. Sem pensar muito bem, ele abriu a porta, esperando qualquer um menos... **

**- Mione? **

**Hermione parecia ter feito uma pequena corrida, pois respirava fundo. Quando Ron havia aberto a porta, ela olhou diretamente em seus olhos, mas logo os desviou. E com uma voz baixa, falou: **

**- Eu esqueci minha bolsa. **

**E ele viu a pequena bolsa que ela havia trazido, em cima do sofá, onde ela havia deixado o casaco. Ron sentiu um ventinho em seu braço, como se alguém estivesse passando do lado dele, ele rapidamente colocou o braço para impedir Hermione de entrar. Ele pousou o braço na barriga dela e a mão na cintura. **

**Ela _realmente_ não queria voltar lá, seria um pouco vergonhoso depois do modo que saiu _de lá_. Mas não tinha como, ela precisava da bolsa de volta! E Hermione foi buscá-la, prometendo a si mesma que sairia o mais rápido possível _de lá_. É verdade que ela esqueceu um pouco da promessa quando Ron a olhou nos olhos na hora que ele abriu a porta, mas logo ele desviou e olhou para a bolsa no sofá. Essa foi a deixa para Hermione pegar a bolsa e ir embora. **

Entretanto, ele a impediu de entrar e apesar de não ter forçado nem nada, só a sensação que isso causava nela a fez parar completamente em seu lugar. Sem pensar e querendo saber porque ele havia feito isso, perguntou: 

**- Po-posso entr- **

**- Você pode, mas terá que olhar para mim primeiro. **

**Hesitante, Hermione acabou por olhar para ele. O braço de Ron, rapidamente, a abraçou, mantendo o corpo dela bem junto ao seu. O olhar dele se mantinha no dela, ele não fechou os olhos nem mesmo quando os seus lábios se tocaram. **

**Hermione também não fechou os olhos, seus lábios tremiam antes dele beija-la e quando Ron a beijou, sua tremedeira desceu para o resto do corpo. **

'**Qual era a promessa mesmo?' ela pensou. **

**E Hermione fechou os olhos, se entregando ao beijo e a ele, _de novo_. **

**30 de março de 2003, sábado **

'**Está atrasado... e já faz um bom tempo... Ah! Por Merlin! Não pode ser!' Hermione pensou desesperada. **

**- Mrda! – ela acabou por falar, enquanto andava pelo quarto. **

**Depois de um tempinho assim, cansou-se e sentou na cama. **

**- Acalme-se, é um simples feitiço. Só crie coragem e faça-o! – ela falou para si mesma. **

**Hermione respirou fundo, pegou a varinha e apontou para a barriga citando alguma coisa em latim. Ela estava de olhos fechados, quando abriu para ver o resultado, tomou um susto. **

**Um susto tão grande que acabou por desmaiar. Sim, o que Hermione Granger mais temia aconteceu, _ela estava grávida_. **

o

**Mesmo depois de 6 semanas, Ron ainda não esquecera o que aconteceu na manhã do dia seguinte de 14 de fevereiro, na verdade, até agora ele não entendera muito bem o que ocorreu. **

**Os dois acabaram... dormindo juntos. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada entre eles, nem na noite do dia 14 e nem na manhã do dia 15, Hermione já havia ido embora antes mesmo de Ron acordar. E era isso que intrigava ele. **

**E novamente, provavelmente pela milésima vez naquele dia, um suspiro saiu da boca dele. 'Já se foram seis semanas inteiras e ainda estou a pensar nisso!' ele gritou dentro de si mesmo. **

**- Sr. Ronald? – uma voz feminina e suave o tirou de seus pensamentos. **

**- Ahñ? **

**- O fornecedor precisa de sua assinatura lá no balcão – a garçonete falou. **

**- Ah, obrigado, Alice. **

'**Eu preciso parar de pensar nela...' , foi o último pensamento de Ron, antes de ir rapidamente para o balcão. **

**- O senhor está bem? – perguntou Alice, após o fornecedor ter ido embora com a assinatura do patrão. **

**- Sim, sim. Obrigado por se preocupar, Alice. **

**- Não há de quê, é a minha função afinal. – a garçonete sorriu. **

'**Eu realmente preciso parar de pensar nela...', ele falou novamente, dentro de si. **

**- Alice? **

**- Sim, senhor? **

**- Você pode me chamar de Ron se quiser. **

**Alice abriu um grande sorriso. **

**- Ei, ei... o que você está fazendo! – perguntou Ron, tirando as mãos dela de sua camisa. **

**- Você realmente só me convidou para o seu apê, apenas para um drink? – disse Alice, maliciosamente, e claramente bêbada – Você não me engana, tolinho! **

**A garçonete continuou o seu árduo "trabalho" em abrir os botões da camisa do patrão, mas este não a permitia continuar. **

**- Ah, dando uma de difícil, né? – ela deu um outro sorriso brincalhão para ele, colocando as mãos na cintura. **

**- Eu acho melhor você... – Ron colocou as mãos nos ombros de Alice para acalmá-la e quem sabe a mandar embora de sua casa, gentilmente. **

**- Wow! – ela gritou enquanto ela puxava o patrão pelo colarinho, fazendo os dois caírem no sofá, um em cima do outro. **

**- Ah! Por que você não disse antes! – ela começou, enquanto tirava os botões da própria camisa – Você gosta é de "comandar" a relação né! Então, vamos lá! Meu patraozão! **

**Alice tirou a camisa, ficou apenas com sua roupa íntima de cima. **

**- Eu acho melhor você voltar para casa, você bebeu demais! – Ron se desvencilhou dela e se colocou de pé, estava ficando irritado. **

**- Eu não estou bêbada, _Ron_ – ela dizia enquanto dava uns risinhos. **

**Algo naquele 'Ron' de Alice o causava calafrios, não era essa voz que ele queria ouvir. **

**- Sabe de uma coisa, você não pode mais me chamar de Ron e quero você fora daqui, agora! – ele apontou para a porta. **

**- Uhh! Mas que voz autoritária! É assim mesmo que eu gosto! – Alice começou a se agitar no sofá. **

**Ron estava começando a sentir uma dor de cabeça, colocou a mão na testa e a massageou. **

**DING DONG **

'**Quem seria a uma hora dessas?' perguntou-se Ron a si mesmo. **

**Alice, apesar de bêbada, tinha um pouco de noção e pelo menos pegou a camisa para se cobrir, mas não a abotoou. E então ele abriu a porta. **

**- Ron, desculpe o horário, mas posso entrar? **

**- Her- **

**- 'Brigada. **

**Hermione tinha que entrar, antes de se arrepender do que ia fazer, tinha que fazer naquele horário porque seria muito provável que ela teria desistido dessa idéia logo que tivesse mais tempo para pensar nela. Ela entrou sem ao menos olhar para o amigo e ex-namorado. **

**- Quem é você? – perguntou uma voz feminina. **

**E foi só nessa hora que ela olhou a sua volta. No sofá, tinha uma mulher bonita, provavelmente bêbada, e com a camisa aberta, já na porta estava seu amigo, ex-namorado e o motivo por qual ela estava grávida com a camisa quase aberta. **

**- Hermione, o que faz aqui? – perguntou Ron incrédulo. **

**O sangue de Hermione começou a borbulhar. 'Como eu era burra!', ela pensou antes de falar: **

**- O que estou fazendo aqui, seu idiota! Ah! Desculpa, hoje não é o meu dia, né! Eu só devo servir para o dia dos namorados! **

**- Do que você está fal- **

**- Nossa! Quantas mulheres será que você convida para o seu apartamento? Devem ser muitas, não! E ainda deve usar a mesma cantada de sempre! 'Vamos tomar um drink!', ah não! Acho que você usou essa antes de mim, então você teria que usar o 'Vamos tomar um chá!'! **

**- Ele usou o 'Vamos tomar um drink!' comigo... – começou a falar a garçonete. **

**- Grr! Eu não acredito em você, Ronald Weasley! E pensar que fiquei todo esse tempo em Hogwarts pensando em você e se- **

**- Cuidado com o que fala, Mione! Ela é trouxa! **

**- Não venha com 'Mione' comigo! **

**- Ei! Do que você me chamou! – Alice começou a gritar e tentando ficar de pé – Ninguém nunca me insultou tanto assim! Deve ser um insulto tão grande que nem conheço! **

**Alice abotoou a camisa, pegou a bolsa e marchou perfeitamente até a porta. **

**- Passar bem, PATRÃO! **

**BAM **

'**Ela não estava bêbada?' perguntou a si mesmo e Ron ia começar a rir da situação, quando foi interrompido pela voz, que estava mais irritada que antes, de Hermione. **

**- Com uma funcionária ainda! O quê, você estava de olho nela desde quando! E foi só agora que ela resolveu cair na sua lábia! **

**- Hermi- **

**- Eu estou grávida de você, seu cafajeste! **

**E como se tivesse notado muito tarde que falara o que não deveria, Hermione colocou as mãos na boca, mas já era tarde demais. A informação escapulira. **

**Ron ficou paralisado, ele ouvirá direito? Hermione estava grávida dele? Ele continuava sem reação. **

**- Falei o que não devia, esqueça. Passar bem, Ron. **

**E ela se dirigiu a porta e a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar depois que ela falou isso, foi: **

'**Sim, era daquela voz que ele queria ouvir dizer: _Ron_'. **

**- _Alohamorra! _**

**Hermione se virou, e lá estava ele, ofegante pela pequena corrida que deu até a estante, apontando sua velha varinha para a porta. **

**- Você disse que preferia morrer antes de usar a varinha de novo... **

**- Eu prefiro morrer antes de ver você partir de novo. **

**Ela não sabia o que dizer, do mesmo modo que ela havia paralisado ele, Hermione estava dura como pedra. Uma pedra que tremia, por sinal. **

**- Principalmente agora que você tem um filho meu. **

**A cabeça dela se abaixou, virando levemente para um lado. **

**- Só pelo filho? – ela perguntou, sua voz tremia. **

**Ron abaixou a varinha e andou até Hermione, colocando a mão na cabeça dela. **

**- Bobinha. – ele falou sorrindo. **

**As mãos dele estavam no rosto dela, Hermione podia sentir que sua cabeça estava sendo levantada. Foi obrigada a encarar Ron. **

**- Eu nunca parei de... - começou ela. **

**- Eu sei, eu também não. **

**E Ron a beijou. **

**FIM **

Notas da Autora:

Finalmente termineii! Espero que tenha ficado bom, eu tinha a idéia na cabeça há muito tempo atrás, mas nunca ficava inspirada o bastante para escrever! Porém milagres acontecem! O final talvez tenha ficado meio sem sal, mas era pra ficar assim mesmo, não queria prolongar. E caso vocês não tenham percebido, a última fala de Hermione é 'eu nunca parei de ti amar', pra finalmente ter alguma relação com a música (deu para perceber que fugiu um pouco do assunto da música).

Bom, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado e nos vemos por aí!


End file.
